


Three Wishes

by elliot_the_wizard



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Malec, Cuz who had self restraint at midnight?, Genie Magnus Bane, M/M, Servant Alec, Swearing, hopefully, not me, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: "Entertain the prince, they said. It'll be an honor, they said. What they failed to mention was that he'd end up laying on the floor in an attic beaten and exhausted and required to clean the whole f***ing attic before he could leave." As you can see, there is swearing, because I have no self restraint at one in the morning.





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a prompt I read a while back but never wrote. I did it now because my Wi-Fi spontaneously decided to stop working and I'm craving it a midnight like the sad addicted human I am. My inspiration was a mixture of Monster High (my little sister made me watch it) and an OUAT episode. Review if you know what I'm talking about :).

Entertain the prince, they said. It'll be an honor, they said. What they failed to mention was that he'd end up laying on the floor in an attic beaten and exhausted and required to clean the whole fucking attic before he could leave.

At that point, all he could do was lay there in a whimpering pile, his eyes shut and his head curled against his chest as it rattled with silent sobs. He laid there for as long as he could before a need for movement overtook his muscles. He winced and whimpered softly as he stretched out. Sadly in his battered state, the only position he could move into was on his back, staring at the dusty ceiling.

After a few more minutes, his eyes glazed over before fluttering shut into a chasm of fitful nightmare. He continued whimpering throughout his sleep, until he cried out so loud that he woke himself up.

Finding that he now had enough energy to move, and remembering that he had orders, he set off to clean the crap filled dust hole that was the castle attic.

He slouched against the crates stacked against the wall, his head resting against the rough wood whilst his hands were busy scrubbing at an old vase that hadn't seen the light of day in at least a decade. Sighing, he gently placed the now shining china blindly in the crate his pounding head rested on and reached into the box, pulling out whatever his hand met first.

What he happened to pull out was a rusted copper lamp. He stopped his previously clockwork movements to stare at the lamp. Despite its worn state, it was beautiful, with swirling patterns decorating the sides and swirling around the top. Blinking, he resumed his scrubbing.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light caused him to jump up and clutch his head, the headache from earlier crawling its way back home. Just as soon as I had come, the light disappeared, leaving him staring back at his dusty surroundings.

Wondering if his starving mind had imagined it, he slumped back down into his previous position before hearing the noise of somebody clearing their throat behind him. Spinning around so fast he stumbled over his own feet and nearly fell flat on his face, he turned to face the noise.

There, surrounded by the monotone attic, was a… genie. His exotic features were accented with sharp makeup, and his whole body was covered in coloured silk. He had a long flowing shirt tucked into equally silky trousers, and he was wrapped in so many coloured scarves he had to look away before his headache returned for good.

"Hello darling." The foreign man said, his voice soothing, as sweet and thick as honey. He just stared at the man, his blue eyes wide in shock and awe. "Can I get a name out of you, master?" he asked.

"A-Alec." He stuttered out, still staring. They had all heard storied when they were younger of fairies and genies and fling carpets, but he had never considered the fact that they might be true. But here, standing in front of him addressing him by master, was a beautiful man that had aped out of a fucking lamp. A lamp. He must have been staring a bit too hard, because the man raised a perfect brow, smirking. Alec shook his head, breaking himself from his own stupor.

"W-who are y-you?" he stuttered, inwardly cursing himself. He always made a fool out of himself when he was nervous, and this was a perfect example.

The golden man's smirk widened. "How adorable." He said simply, causing Alec to glare at him. "I'm your genie." He said, his voice chipper and light.

Alec had always been able to see through people, and see their true feelings, and this beautiful man was no exception. As he looked into the golden man's gorgeous eyes, he say through the carefully made façade, and saw the bruises, the hurt and the pain. As he saw the vulnerability, his nerves calmed, before he noticed that the genie had become tense under his close scrutiny.

"Do you have a name?" he said softly, looking into those golden green eyes he found so enticing. When he heard a gasp, he drew back to stare at his whole face.

"Nobody's ever asked that before." He whispered, almost to himself, though Alec heard. Magnus' happy appearance seemed to be cracking slightly, but, in the blink of an eye, it was gone. Soon, Alec was staring sadly again at the happy genie. "You get three wishes. Anything you want." His golden eyes darkened, as if recalling a memory. "Within reason, of course." He added, seemingly rethinking his previous statement.

Alec glanced upwards quickly, thinking. "You could wish to get out of here. To have riches, to be a king!" the nameless genie stated grandly, throwing his bracelet bound wrists in the air dramatically. Alec shut his eyes, thinking. He knew he should help somebody. Wish away illness, save his sibling, and his family. That was the right thing to do, help those he loved.

Personally though, he believed using magic and unearning means to get anywhere in life was unjust, and that you need to work toward your goals, not cheat.

He looked back at the genie, a thought crossing his mind. "What do you want." He stated simply, staring right into the man's colourful soul. The genie's beautiful eyes widening in pure shock, staring right in his blues.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused for once. Alec smiled sweetly at him before repeating his question in a slow reassuring voice.

"Well, you are obviously in pain. What do you want?" The man stared at him, not moving a single muscle, and the silence was deafening.

"You can't use your wishes for me." He said once he was in his right mind again, his previously smooth voice thick with emotion.

"Why ever not?" Alec asked incredulously, reaching forward to touch his trembling arm.

"It's not allowed, not whilst I am bound to the lamp." He sighed looking defeated, eyes cast downwards. Alec, though, brightened.

"Would you like to be free?" he asked, using his hand to lightly lift Magnus' chin meeting those golden green eyes with his own. The man simple stared ahead, catatonic.

"I wish for you to be a free man." He stated with devastating simplicity. The man's eyes snapped up in a split second before he was surrounded by blinding light, causing Alec to look away.

When the light had subsided, Alec turned around just in time. As he turned, he lunged forward, losing his balance and landing on the floor, the man lying on top of him. They both slumped down unceremoniously on top of each other, the man's golden face resting against Alec's strong chest.

Alec's breath sped up, his chest rising and falling at the contact. The man sat up quickly, sputtering. When his eyes caught Alec, he gasped out loud.

"It wasn't a dream." He said to himself, staring. Alec just stared at the man, amazed.

"Can I at least get a name now?" he asked, smirking kindly at the shaking man.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane."


End file.
